Nickelodeon/Other IDs
1981–2003 1981-1984 ID's Nickelodeon Silver Ball.png|"Silver Ball", by Lou Dorfsman & Bob Klein strech.png|"Sqeeze" 1984-2000 ID's Nick 11.png|"Top Of The Hour", by Jerry Lieberman nickbigbeastquintet1985.png|"Big Beast Quintet", by Colossal Pictures nickmice.jpg|"Mouse Patrol", by Colossal Pictures nicktake501986.png|"Take 50" Nickelodeon Dino ID (1986).jpg|"Dinosaur", by Charlex Nickelodeon Origami ID.jpg|"Origami", by Buzzco Associates nick haicut 1985.png|"Lincoln", by Charlex lincoln.png|"Lincoln #2", by Charlex nickbedtime1985.png|"Sleeping Kid" nickpattycake1987.png|"Pattycake", by Charlex Nickelodeon Sandwich ID.jpg|"Cheese Sandwich" nick brew 1987.png|"Nick Brew", by Edward Bakst nicksayheysayhisayho.png|"Skating Rink" nickarfnickelodeon1986.png|"Dog & Parrot", by International Rocketship nickcallingcades1985.png|"Calling Cades" defaultCA62XRCD.jpg|"Nick Nick Nick" nickwingedtv1989.png|"Flying Monster", by Colossal Pictures picture_00239.png|"Main Course", by Olive Jar Animation picture_00238.png|"Anteater", by Olive Jar Animation Nick 4.png|"Top Of The Hour '87", by International Rocketship nickripping1987.png|"Rips", by Charlex nickbox87.png|"Nick Box", by Charlex nickrobot1985.png|"Nick Robot" nickfruits1986.png|"Fruits", by Joey Ahlbum nickfruitsboard1987.png|"Fruits Flipbook", by Joey Ahlbum images (2).jpg|"Doo-Wop-A-Saurus", by Joey Ahlbum nickthepartyneverends1986.png|"Dino Bop", by Joey Ahlbum nick bulldog crew 1987.png|"Bulldog Crew", by Joey Ahlbum nickelodeonbetteroffbyfar.png|"Better off by Far", by David Lubell nickfishesonstage1986.png|"Waiting For You", by David Lubell Nickelodeon Band ID (1987).jpg|"The Band", by International Rocketship nickbillboard1985.png|"Easy Groove", by Jerry Lieberman Viacom_(1977_C)_6.jpg|"Spotlight" Nickelodeon Blue Boy ID (1987).jpg|"Favorite Words", by Electric Picture Works Nick 13.png|"Alligator & Frog", by David Lubell worm.jpg|"Worms", by Noyes & Laybourne Nickelodeon Bicycles ID (1988).jpg|"Bicycles", by Noyes and Laybourne NickelodneonAfricanAnimalsIdent.jpg|"Mengarie", by Noyes & Laybourne Untitledcxc.png|"Ship", by Noyes & Laybourne nickelodeoncrash1991.png|"Flip", by Noyes & Laybourne Nickelodeon Octopus ID (1989).jpg|"Octopus", by Noyes & Laybourne nick shaker 1987.png|"Shaker", by Edward Bakst nick new year 1990.png|"New Year Baby" nick egg and spoon 1987.png|"Egg & Spoon", by Edward Bakst nickpinwheel1990.png|"Pinwheels" nickreindeer1996.png|"Rudolph" nickdogs.png|"Dog Poses", by William Wegman nick skeleton 1991.png|"Skeleton Dance", by Jim Keeshen nicksnowman1992.png|"Snowboy", by Jim Keeshen nick valentines 1992.png|"Valentines", by One-Eighty-One Productions Nickelodeon Arrangment ID.jpg|"Gymnast Arangement" nickchanukah1992.png|"Happy Chanukah" nickmorph1992.png|"Heads", by Jeff Sargeant nickpinchface1993.png|"Pinchface", by Blue Brick Design nick microphone box 1993.png|"Microphone Box", by Blue Brick Design nickopera1994.png|"Opera Lady", by Blue Brick Design Nickchair1994.png|"Foldable Chair" nick dancing dogs 1992.png|"Disco Dogs", by Chris Gilligan nick scissors 1993.png|"Paper Chase", by Chris Gilligan ants.jpg|"Ant Picnic", by Mark Baldo nickpaperrock1992.png|"Elvis", by Chris Gilligan Nickelodeon Cubes ID.jpg|"Box Monster" Nickelodeon All Kids ID.jpg|"All the Kids Say" Nickelodeon Blanket ID.jpg|"Blanket Dance" nickfallinghats1991.png|"Falling Hats", by Steve Speer nick comet 1994.png|"Holiday Comet", by Chris Harvey nick hanukkah 1994.png|"Chanukkah", by Chris Harvey Nickelodeon 80's-93.jpeg|Bumper 1995-2003 ID's Nickelodeon Movie ID (1995).jpg|"Theatre Intro", by IBC Digital nick sweater battle 1995.png|"Sweater" nick bottle 1995.png|"Submarine", by IBC Digital nick monkey 1996.png|"Pop Goes The Monkey", by International Rocketship fish.jpg|"Fly Fishing", by Primal Screen 36537813_29.jpg|"Jackhammer", by Mark Marek Nickelodeon DJ ID (1995).jpg|"DJ Nick", by IBC Digital Nickelodeon Buggy Drink ID (1996).jpg|"Buggy Drink", by Voltaire Nickelodeon Surfer Dude ID (1996).jpg|"Surfer Dude", by Pete List nickwhistle1995.png|"Whoopee", by Primal Screen 58386159.jpg|"Nick Sings", by Cat & Crossbones Productions 58386159-001.jpg|"Campfire", by IBC Digital 58386159-002.jpg|"Robot Love", by Primal Screen 58386159-003.jpg|"Wild Child", by IBC Digital 58386159-005.jpg|'Monster Disco", by Webster Colcord 58386159-006.jpg|"Kid Cave Art", by Funline Animation NickRhino1996.png|"Rhino", by Colossal Pictures NickelodeonCup1997.png|"Orange Soda" 5109_lg.jpg|"Silly Putty", by Chris Gilligan NickelodeonSillyPutty1997.png|"Silly Putty 2", by Chris Gilligan 5113_lg.jpg|"Silly Putty 3", by Chris Gilligan Nickelodeon Chroma-Depth ID (1997).jpg|"Nick Is Everyday 3-D", by International Rocketship Nickelodeon Incomplete ID 1.jpg|"Aliens", by Joesph Silver picture_00240.png|"Bees & Flower" picture_00237.png|"Summer Stage", by 23D Films picture_00043.png|"Fall Stage", by 23D Films picture_00042.png|"Spring Stage", by 23D Films goodnightfromnick_cows03.jpg|"Opera Cows" Nickelodeon Scribbling ID (1998).png|"Scribble" nick babbette 1999.png|"Babette", by Pitch Productions NickNoseyHQ.png|"Nosey", by Steve Erdman spicegirlsbumper48.jpg|"Spice Girls", by Gedeon animenickukbumper09.jpg|"Anime Shorts", by Gedeon Hgjhkjk.jpg|"Slap's Fleck", by Colossal Pictures nick marbles 1997.png|"Marbles" dog.jpg|"Dog Dreams", by VT2 Studios hqdefault (5).jpg|"UFO", by Garner MacLennan Design Nickelodeon Areoplane ID (1999).png|"Aeroplane", by Garner MacLennan Design NickelodeonBumperMaze2000.jpg|"Maze" Camp Nickelodeon All of these ID's, which debuted in 1988, were produced by Howard Hoffman. Nickballoon1988.png|"Balloon Defleating" Nicksleephour.png|"Sleep and Scream" Nickcleanup.png|"The Janitor" Nickboard.png Nickrocketflag.png|"The Pennant" Nickbubblegum.png|"Bubblegum" Nicktvball.png|"Clay" Nickscribbles.png|"Scribbles" Nickhorsemen.png|"Cowboy Cliff" Nickelodeon Shirts ID (1988).jpg|"T-Shirts" Nickelodeon Objects ID (1988).jpg|"Watch Nickelodeon" Nickelodeon Gopher ID (1988).jpg|"The Gopher" Nicksand1988.png|"Beach" Untitledfggfhgnm.png|"The Hat" Nickspinart1988.png|"Spin Art" An additional set of "Camp Nickelodeon" ID's, produced by One-Eighty-One Productions, debuted in 1992. Becky Wible Searles - One Eighty One Demo Reel.jpg Becky Wible Searles - One Eighty One Demo Reel-001.jpg Becky Wible Searles - One Eighty One Demo Reel-002.jpg Nickelodeon Hair ID.jpg Nickelodeon Knot ID.jpg Nickelodeon Foil ID (1992).jpg Nickshoe1988.png Stings At 6 a.m. ET on May 17, 1993, following a contest (the contest was called "The New Shapes Contest") held by Nickelodeon, Nickelodeon debuted a series of new 3-dimensional stings produced by Nick Digital, Nickelodeon's in-house animation studio. An additional set of stings premiered on August 1, 1996. The stings were used for over 17 years. Blob.jpg NickKey1993.png NickLightbub1993.png NickSoda1993.png nicktopident1993.png Nick flower 1993.png Nick rocket 1993.png Nickballoon93.png Nickballoondog1993.png Nickcap1993.png Nickcog1993.png Nickjack93.png Nickufo93.png NickCrayon1993.png Blobelodeon.png Crown of Nick.png NickLeaf1993.png Nickelodeon_Fish.jpg NickelodeonFly1993.png weatherbbnnn.png telemundo,,m,mn,.jpg stylebbb.png GW237H170.png GW259H191.jpg boney.PNG Endtags 1984–1993 Clarissapromo91.png Wildsidepromo.png thepicture.png NickelodeonEveryday1985.JPG whatwouldyoudopromo.png sylvester&sonpromo1991.png renanstimpypromo91.png tumblr_mcunj7gyN01qzh02bo6_250.png Viacom1976_Jr_b.jpg Nickelodeon Networks Logo.png Nick_Trannada_Dasher_Articals.jpg Viacomlogo1976_WWA.jpg Nickelodeon 2010.png Nickelodeon_Logo_2011.svg.png Viacow4.jpg Viacom1976_a.jpg 2nd Nickelodeon Universe logo.png Viacom1976a.jpg Viacom_(1977_C)_9.jpg Viacom_Colorized_1976.jpg Nick swoop.png 184 1570 Nick logo.jpg Viacomemonochrome.jpg Old nick returns.jpg Nick octopus.png Nickelodeon_Count_Duckula_logo.png Nick Santa Hat logo.png Nickelodeon Mechanical Hand logo.png nick_end_tag_logo_yogi_bear.png Yogi Bear Nickelodeon.jpg Muppetmatinee.jpg Viacom (1976 B) 2.jpg Viacom Enterprisesse.jpg Viac2Viac.jpg 1993–1996 These endtags were designed by Barry Deck and made their world premiere on May 17, 1993 at 6 a.m. ET along with Nickelodeon's animated 3D logo stings. Rainbowgreygreenpurple.png Rainbowgreygreenpurple2.png alexmackpromo.png gutspromo.png Rainbowgreygreenpurple3.png dougpromo94.png rockopromo95.png Nicknewyearsevepromo94.png rugratspromo.png ayaotdpromo.png allthatpromotwowords.png purplegreenandblue.png Purplegreenandblue2.png Purplegreenandblue3.png AAAAH Real Monsters.png spacecases.png kidschoice.png Rockosmordenchristmaspromo.png Purplegreenandblue4.png weinervilleanddoug.png Clarissaexlpainspromo.png nicknewsstrangerdanger.png purplegreenyellowandorange.png peteandpetepromo.png Fifteenpromo1997.png rockopromo2.png Dougpromouk.png purpleblueandyellow.png Purpleblueandyellow2.png shelbywoopromo.png Rockosmordenlifepromo.png renstimpypromo.png weinervillepromo.png violetpurpleyellowblueandgreen.png Violetpurpleyellowblueandgreen2.png viloetpurpleandgreen.png Viloetpurpleandgreen2.png violetpurpledarkgreenandgreen.png purpleyellowandgreen.png violetpurpleyellowandgreen.png violetpurpleyellowandgreen2.png dougpromo.png dougpromo2.png renstimpy2.png looneytunes.png mooseorama.png echhizeitpromo97.png violetblueandyellow.png realmonsterspromo.png dougandrugrat.png heydudepromo.png picture_00292.png Muppetnick.jpg Nickelodeon_Toon_After_Toon_Afternoon.jpg 1996–1998 redpurpleandblue.png lightgreentealgreenandblue.png angrybeaverspromo.jpg Charlie.png pinktealblueandorange3.png pinktealblueandorange.png greenlightblueskyblueanddarkblue.png Brunopromo.png renandstimpypromo97.png allthatpromo.png pinktealblueandorange2.png redpurpleandblue2.png catdog.png kenanandkelpromo.png roundthetwistpromo.png Hotpinkblueandyellow.png toohottoonsweekpromo.png figureitoutpromo.png figureitoutpromo2.png Greyandwhite.png Hey arnold promo.png nick sleigh 1997.png|"Sleigh Ride", by Primal Screen 1998–2000 figureitoutfamilystyle.jpg pizza.jpg Magnet.png Nickelodeon Video Game ID (1998).jpg cereal.png Paper.png Untitledhnnbb.png Nickelodeon ID Crane (1998).jpg Nickelodeon ID Popsicle (1998).jpg Capture25.PNG oh yeah cartoons.PNG dragon.jpg|"Dragon", by Buzzco Associates bug.png|"Caterpillar", by Buzzco Associates balls.jpg|"Four Circles", by Buzzco Associates windbag.jpg|"Windbag", by Buzzco Associates clown.jpg|"Clown", by Buzzco Associates ;.jpg|"Screw", by Buzzco Associates AndNowEnjoythecatdogbonusshort.png|"CatDog Bonus Short" Bumpers 1985-1993 Nickelodeon Couch Sting.jpg|"Don't Just Sit There" Nickelodeon Count Duckula ID (1987).jpg|"Count Duckula" Nickelodeon Mr Wizard ID (1985).jpg|"Mr. Wizard's World" Untitledhhhh.jpg|"Sparkatus & The Sun Beneath The Sea" UntitledCC.jpg|"The Mysterious Cities of Gold" Untitled,,.//.png|"Double Dare" UntitledX.png|"You Can't Do That On Television" Untitledccc.png|"Lassie's Greatest Adventures" Untitled c.png|"Special Delivery" 1ffff.jpg|"Lassie" defaultbbbbb.jpg|"Lassie" Next ID default (1).jpg|"You Can't Do That On Television" 1993–1997 nick93next.png nick93arrows.png Nick next93-01.png Nickbumper4.png Nickbumper3.png Nickbumper2.png NICKBUMPER5.png nickbumper6.png Nickbumper.jpg NickelodeonSun1993.png The_Muppet_Show_on_Nickelodeon.jpg 1995–1998 3gv.jpg hqdefaultv.jpg hqdefault (1)g.jpg nx96c1.jpg hqdefaultgg.jpg nickspotlight1996.png Nickelodeon Streching ID (1996).png Nickelodeon Balloon Dog ID (1996).jpg Nickelodeon Rings ID (1996).jpg Nickelodeon Flying Hands ID (1995).jpg Nickelodeon Shark ID (1995).jpg Nickelodeon Clapping ID 2 (1995).jpg Nickelodeon Flies ID (1995)-001.jpg tumblr_md1brrL6Vz1qzh02bo1_250.png tumblr_mcuvqgU0wv1qzh02bo1_250.png tumblr_mcuxhxXX6z1qzh02bo2_250.png tumblr_mcuxhxXX6z1qzh02bo1_250.png tumblr_mcuv5buh8C1qzh02bo3_250.png Nickelodeon Kalidescope ID.jpg Nickelodeon Kalidescope ID 2.jpg hqdefault (2)g.jpg nicktoothbrush1995.png|"Toothbrush" nickegg1995.png|"Breakfast" nickhandcolors1995.png|"Hands" 1998–2000 All of these bumpers were produced by Colossal Pictures. Nickelodeon Cootie Catcher ID (1998).jpg|"Cootie Catcher" Nickelodeon Doodle Guy ID (1998).jpg|"Doodle Guy A" Nickelodeon Doodle Guy ID (1998)-1.jpg|"Doodle Guy B" Nickelodeon Monsters ID (1998).jpg|"Marching Monsters B" Nickelodeon Egg ID (1998).jpg|"Marching Monsters C" Nickelodeon Flipbook Stings.jpg|"Flipbook A" Nickelodeon Flipbook Stings-1.jpg|"Flipbook B" Nickelodeon Puppet ID.jpg|"Puppet Show" Rugrats - Radio Daze.jpg|"Hamster Pad A" Rugrats - Radio Daze-001.jpg|"Hamster Pad B" socks_640x480_640x480.jpg|"Socks and Underwear" yummy_winter_wonderland_640x480_640x480.jpg|"Yummy Winter Wonderland" Nickelodeon Weenie New Year ID (1998).jpg|"Weenie New Year" 1991–2005 Character IDs Set A (1991-1999) In 1991, when Nicktoons launched, a few IDs with Nickelodeon characters were shown. Nickelodeonrugratsident1991.png|"Rugrats", by Klasky Csupo ren and stimpy.jpg|"Ren & Stimpy", by Spümcø and J.J. Sedelmaier Doug logo.PNG|"Doug" by Jumbo Pictures and J.J. Sedelmaier nickbedroom1997.png|"Arnold's Room", by Snee-Oosh Character IDs Set B (1999-2003) In 1999, Nickelodeon phased out Set A of the Character IDs and replaced them with newer ones. nick_logo_03-small.jpg|"Reptar", by Klasky Csupo nick19991.jpg|"The Wild Thornberrys", by Klasky Csupo nick_logo2-small.jpg|"The Angry Beavers", by Gunther-Wahl nick_logo5-small.jpg|"SpongeBob SquarePants", by United Plankton 250px-CosmoWandaWithTheNickHeart.jpg|"The Fairly OddParents", by Frederator Nickelodeon Hey Arnold ID.jpg|"Hey Arnold!", by Snee-Oosh Nickelodeon Rocket Power ID.jpg|"Rocket Power", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Catdog ID (1999).jpg|"CatDog", by Peter Hannan Nickelodeon Angelica ID (1999).jpg|"Angelica", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Chuckie and the Caterpillar.png|"Chuckie and the Caterpillar", by Klasky Csupo 2001 Reptar and Jimmy Neutron IDs.png|"Reptar (Jimmy Neutron version)", by Klasky Csupo, DNA Productions, and O Entertainment 2001 Wild Thornberrys Jimmy Neutron ID.jpg|"The Wild Thornberrys" (Jimmy Neutron version)” by Klasky Csupo, DNA Productions, and O Entertainment RugRats - Ghost stor.jpg|"Tommy & Dil", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Pelswick ID.jpg|"Pelswick", by Suzhou Hong Ying Animation and Nelvana Nickelodeon As Told By Ginger ID (2000).jpg|"As Told By Ginger", by Klasky Csupo Oh Yeah! Cartoons ID.jpg|"Goose Lady", by Frederator Invader ZIM ID.png|"Invader Zim", by Jhonen Vasquez Character ID's Set C (2003-2005) In 2003, Nickelodeon began airing similar ID's by Primal Screen. 2003-2005 Jimmy Neutron We'll Be Right Back Character ID.png|"Jimmy Neutron" Nickelodeon More Jimmy Neutron Logo.png|"Jimmy Neutron 2" ThornberriesNickelodeonBumperNew20032005.jpg|"The Wild Thornberrys 2" SpongebobNickID220032005|"SpongeBob SquarePants 2" SpongebobPrimalScreenScreebUd20032005.gif|"SpongeBob SquarePants 3" RugratsTommyandAngelicaBumper2003.png|Tommy & Angelica RugratsSpikeBumper2003.jpg|"Spike" 2004RocketPowerIDBumperprimalscreeen.png|"Rocket Power 2" Abstract ID's (2000-2003) tumblr_m733ngmVwi1qzh02bo4_250.png|Ren and Stimpy tumblr_m733h3ipFv1qzh02bo6_250.png|SpongeBob SquarePants tumblr_m6vcxqJlx21qzh02bo5_1280.png|Hey Arnold! tumblr_m733rhjl0v1qzh02bo8_250.png|Rugrats tumblr_m71ihxGlKy1qzh02bo8_250.png tumblr_m6u8srAvvK1qzh02bo4_1280.png|Doug nickwhatyouwantident05.jpg|Generic ID (What You Want) Dill and Nickelodeon Cloud Rugrats 2000 2003 Rugrats.png|Rugrats NickAbstract - Rugrats All Growed Up Logo.png|Used during the premire of The Rugrats: All Grown Up|link=Used during the premire of The Rugrats: All Grown Up WildThornberriesNickeldoeon Abstract Id.png|The Wild Thornberrys NIckeloden Angry beavers Version Abstract IDent Abstract.jpg|The Angry Beavers Nickeloden 2000-2003 Duplicating Logo ID taken 2002 2002 2002.png|Generic ID (It's All Here) Rugrats Are Cleaned Up and Back On NIckeldoen Id 2000-Early 2002.png|Rugrats CATDOG2000ID.png|CatDog InvaderZimIdTheInvasionWillContinue20012003.png|Invader Zim Theabsorbentonewilreturn.gif|SpongeBob SquarePants Stick Around---4-M'4-R-Nold.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 006_0002.jpg|As Told By Ginger nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0004.jpg|CatDog nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 006_0001.jpg|As Told By Ginger nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0003.jpg|CatDog nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0007.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 009_0001.jpg|Pelswick nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0006.jpg|CatDog NickToons Trailer 1.jpg|Nicktoons 2002 nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 003_0003.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0001.jpg|CatDog nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 002_0002.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 007_0001.jpg|Pelswick nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 018_0001.jpg|Rugrats nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 003_0002.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0002.jpg|CatDog nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 002_0001.jpg|Hey Arnold! nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 001_0005.jpg|CatDog nickelodeon_bumpers_2000-2002 003_0001.jpg|Hey Arnold! ChalkZone.jpeg|ChalkZone Pictograph ID's (2002-2004) tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo4_250.png|Doug Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002).jpg|CatDog Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-001.jpg|Generic Bumper Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-003.jpg|Generic Bumper Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-004.jpg|Generic Bumper sbspbrbsetone07.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants habrb04.jpg|Hey Arnold! rugratsbrb06.jpg|Rugrats smnt09.jpg|Nicktoons amandashowbrb01.jpg|The Amanda Show rpbrb06.jpg|Rocket Power romeosnickbumper06.jpg|Romeo! Oddparentsbumperpictographident.png|The Fairly OddParents World IDs (1999-2002) Also, Nickelodeon started using ID's featuring children around the world. Nickelodeon Boat ID (1999).jpg|"Boat", by Front.TV Nickelodeon Astronaut ID.jpg|"Astronaut", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Blocks ID.jpg|"Blocks", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Mushroom ID.jpg|"Mushroom", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Runners ID.jpg|"City Run", by H-Gun 2005–2009 Idents NickDoodles.png IfYou'reStuckAskMe.png RealLikeUnreal.png boyfriends-nickeodeon_640x480-001.jpg cast-nickelodeon_640x480-001.jpg dinosaurs-nickelodeon_640x480.jpg NickJimLeFerveID.png NickJimLeFerveID2.png NickIDRobot.jpg WatchWithNick.jpg YourMission.jpg ICanSeeFrance.jpg BringOnTheJuice.jpg That'sABigOne.jpg NickGum.jpg YouDrunkMe.jpg BrainMonster.jpg Don'tEatMe.jpg 80677538.jpg Bumpers nickbubblegum2005.png|"Bubblegum" nicksandcastle2005.png|"Sand Castle" nickfrisbee2005.png|"Frisbee" nickchalkeraser2005.png|"Chalk Eraser" defaulthh.jpg|"Toast A" NickelodeonToastID(2005).png|"Toast B" NickAvAtype.png|"Avatype" Promos NickelodeonBalloonsIdent(2008).png|"Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend 2008" PenguinsofMadagascarNickelodeonBumper2009.png|"The Penguins of Madagascar Premiere" Nickelodeon FairlyOddBabyBumper.jpg|"Fairly OddBaby" NickelodeonUltimateSpongeBobSpongeBashBumper.jpg|"SpongeBob SpongeBash" SpongeBobTruthOrSquareBumper.png|"Truth or Square" picture_00247.png|"Superhero Fairly Weirdo Week" 2009-present ID's & Bumpers September 28, 2009-April 2, 2011 April 2, 2011-March 23, 2013 March 23, 2013-present September 13, 2014-present Promos September 28, 2009-April 2, 2011 April 2, 2011-March 23, 2013 March 23, 2013-September 13, 2014 Nickelodeon Breadwinners promo.png|''Breadwinners'' (2014-) September 13, 2014-present Category:Special logos Category:MTV Networks Category:Viacom Category:1981 Category:Nickelodeon Category:United States Category:National Amusements Category:Alternative logos